


Into the Spin

by Alsin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsin/pseuds/Alsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome and Kusami are twins living in modern Japan. Their world dramatically changes one day, when they are pulled from their time and into the Sengoku period.  There they meet the half-demon, InuYasha, and encounter a monster that tries to take the magical Jewel of Four Souls embodied in Kagome. When Kagome accidentally splits the Jewel into various shards, it scattered across Japan. The twins and InuYasha start traveling to recover the shards, and gaining allies and enemies throughout the journey. [AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Spin

**Author's Note:**

> The storyline is going to take place both manga and anime timeline. In addition, Kagome eyes are blue in this story. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines.)

__

Loving and sharing before we were born, Trails and tests together we bore, Living and laughing our lives we did share, People would say, Just look at this pair! Two separate people, but hard to compare. The tricks we would play, Oh what can I say? I’m glad I was born a twin, because I would be by your side.

__

**Tokyo 1997**

  


“Shikon No Tama…? Well… As long as you keep this, Your house will be safe and your business will prosper.” Grandpa said as he hold the fake jewel in his hand while explaining to the girls.

“These glass balls? Are we really going to sell them, Jii-chan?” Kagome look at the trinket with disbelieve in her blues eyes.

“Now listen, Kagome, The history of The Shikon No Tama begin with ….” Grandpa tried to explain but was interrupted. 

“Besides that, Jii-chan.” Kagome hold up the fake Shikon No Tama up to their cat Buyo play, and then it play with it.

“I think it very cute, I would buy it if I see this in a store.” Kusami smile happily as she hold one herself, was the only one listening to grandpa story.

“Heh, Only Kusami seen to understand me.” Grandpa sigh.

“Kusami will buy anything that is cute. Do you remember what day it is tomorrow?” Kagome ask.

“Now how could I forget my two adorable grand-daughter birthday?” He hand them a presents.

“Wow! A present!?” Kagome and Kusami yell.

Both open their present and see a kappa hand. Kagome face fault while Kusami sweat drop by their presents.

“That a mummified kappa’s bring good luck. It history begins with….” Grandpa explain again but it interrupt again when both girl give their mummified kappa to buyo.

“Ah, Hey, that wasteful!” Grandpa yell at them.

\---------

‘My name is Kusami Higurashi, and I’m the younger twin sister of Kagome Higurashi. We look the same and have almost had the similar personality. The only difference between is our eyes, while I have regular pair of brown eyes. My other twin is the opposite eyes color than me, she have the nicest pair of blue eyes. I live in a very old shire. There are five of us….Grandpa, Mama, and Otouto live here together.’

 

“The history of these pickles begins with…” Grandpa explains as they start to eat their breakfast that Mama have prepare.

“There were from Ujiko-san weren’t they?” Kagome said.

‘The Go-shin-boku is 500 year old….and this concealed well is supposed to have some kind of legend. All of these things have their own history. No matter what how often Me and Kagome hear Jii-chan say… We completely forget.’

“We are leaving!!” They leave the house together in a hurry.

‘I never really thought about why we couldn’t remember….until today. The day We turn 15.’

 

Kusami notice Souta near the concealed well and stop “Huh, Souta?” Kagome also stop when she notice that Kusami wasn’t walking with her.

“Nee-chan.” Souta call out when he notice his sisters.

“You shouldn’t play in the shrine.” Kagome scold Souta.

“Yeah, Souta What happen if you got hurt?” Kusami also scold at him.

“But Buyo is inside the concealed well?” Souta said.

They all went inside the concealed well building to look for their cat buyo. Once inside, you could hear the kreek sound every time they walk on the old wooden floor. Souta then bend down and call out his name. “Buyo. I think He’s down there but….”

“Then why don’t you go get him?” Kagome ask him.

“But….this place feels kinda creepy.” Souta replied.

“What are you scared of? Aren’t you’re man?” Kagome say

“Kagome, don’t be mean to Souta. He can’t help if he is scared.” Kusami said while scolding at Kagome. They start to hear noise coming from the well. It starts to freak Souta as he went behind his two older sisters.

“So… Something’s down there!” He said while being in-between his older sister back.

“Like maybe a cat?” Kagome said as she look at Souta.

“Yeah, Maybe Buyo is down there and just playing around with the mice. This place is a prefect place to get some mice.” Kusami explain.

The noise start again from the well as twin decides to get their cat from this creep place. “Geez…” You can hear the sister said as they walk down the step together. The noise sound a little louder once near by. “The noise is coming from inside the well…” They both thought to themselves.

“KYAAH!!!” You heard them shout out when Buyo rub himself between the two of them. Kagome took Buyo in her arm and face Souta who freak out when he heard them yell.

“Ah… that scared me! Don’t scream like that!” Souta said as he holds his heart from the shock that they gave him.

“Now look you, you…” Kagome tries to say when you notice Souta look at the well behind him. He notice that the lid of the well start to move on its own.

“Ne...Neechan!”

Kusami turn and see a weird centipede woman grab Kagome and pull her into the well. Her instinct told her to hold on to her and that what she did. As the centipede woman pull both girl down the well.

‘What this….? What!?’ Kagome thought as she looks at the centipede woman.

‘What going on?’ Kusami thought as she holds on to Kagome from being fully taken by the centipede woman.

“I can feel my power returning… How wonderful.” Centipede woman said to herself.

“You… have it. Don’t you? My body is growing back” Centipede woman said as she lick Kagome on the face.

“Let her go!” Kusami said as she punches the centipede woman face to her away from Kagome.

“Yeah, Le…let go of me!” Kagome yell out “That so disgusting!” Kagome said as she put the centipede woman away from her face. A white light appear once her hand touch the Centipede woman face as her arm broken away from Kagome. “AH” They said as they got freak out by this.

“Damn… you… I won’t let you go… Shikon No… Tama…” Centipede Woman said as she flown away from them.

“Shikon…?” Kagome said.

They both land on the some ground and notice they are now in the bottom of the well. “We inside the well.” Kagome said a little shock from what happen.

‘What just happen now?’ Kusami thought to herself as she wonder if this was a trick from her imagination.

‘A dream? It wasn’t…’ Kagome thought to herself.

‘I won’t let you go… Shiko No Tama…’ They remember what the centipede woman said to Kagome.

“Kusami, do you remember a story about Shiko No Tama?” Kagome said as she look at her twin.

Kusami shook her head no “I don’t think so. Jii-chan told us so many stories that I can’t remember everything he told us about.”  
“…. Let get out here. Souta, Are you there? Go get Jii-chan!” Kagome yell out to him.

“I don’t think he there, Kagome. I think he ran scared of what happen to us right now. Guess that mean we have to climb out ourselves.” Kusami sigh as she start to climb out of the well first. Cursing Souta for desert them when they need help.

“Huh?” Kusami said as she looks confused at what happen. She sees open blue sky, tree and flowers.

“Eh…?” Kagome respond the same reaction as Kusami. “We are outside?”

“Kagome, I think we are no longer where we are.” Kusami say, with worry in her tone.

“Don’t worry, Kusami I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.” Kagome said while comfort her sister worry. “Let go home? Jii-chan, Mama.” Kagome yell out.

“Kagome, I think I see Go-shin-boku tree. Our house must be close by.” Kusami said as she run toward the tree with Kagome behind her. She stops quickly when she notice a boy struck in the tree with surprised expression in her face. Kagome mirror the same expression as her sister.

“A boy. Umm… What are you doing?” Kagome question him.

“Those aren’t human ear?” Kagome said as they both walk toward the strange teen. ‘I want to touch him.’

“Kawaii, he have cute ear.” Kusami said as she starts to touch his ear as Kagome couldn’t help but sweat drop by twin sister action. Soon, Kagome couldn’t help herself to once she took her turn touching the boy ear.

“You! What are you going here over there?” As arrow start to shoot at them. “This land is forbidden. Are you a foreigner?” Both girls look very confused what going on.

“Both girls were in Inuyasha’s forests?”

“It is a young girl in strange clothing...”

“Hey! You didn’t have to tie us up!” Kagome yell as she and her sister are tie up together.

“Calm down, Kagome.” Kusami said.

“Could she be a spy?”

“Could it be a war again?”

“A Kitsume in disguise...?”

‘What kind of place is this?’ Kagome thought to herself ‘It looks like sometime from the Sengoku Period.’

‘This have to be a strange dream that I having. There no way that we are the Sengoku period. But I have to remain calm for Kagome sale.’ Kusami thought to herself as she starts to stay calm from this mess.  
“Clear the ways for Miko Keade-sama have arrived.” Someone yell out.

“Who are you? Why were you both in Inuyasha forest?” Keade said as she holds her bow as a cane.

‘What a Strange Lady.’ Kusami thought

‘Jeez….Another weirdo as arrived.’ Kagome thought.

“Hn? Let me see both your face clearly.” Keade said, as she look both their face closely.

“You look very intelligent and calm.” Keade said while she look at Kusami. “You need to try to look intelligent.” Keade said after to finish look at Kusami face. Kagome sweat drop by what Keade said. “You both resemble….Kikyou-onee-sama.” 

“Eh?” Were the girl responds to Keade.

“My sister was called Kikyou. She was the miko who protected this village. It Fifty years since that day…. And I was a child when she died.” Keade explain to them as she hand them a bold. She notice that they are not eating “What wrong, Aren’t you going to eat?”

“Umm…Could you maybe untie us?” Kagome said as her show that they are still tie up from the villager. “Umm, This… Isn’t Tokyo, is it?” Kagome ask as she starts to eat.

“Umm… I don’t think she would know where Tokyo is.” Kusami said as she sweat drop on Kagome lack of knowledge that they are not in the right time era.

“I never heard of it… Is that where you live?” Keade said a little confused.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind getting back home now.” Kagome say, feeling a little nervous. ‘How we suppose to get back home…? I need to find a way home before Kusami start to panic.’

They start to heard loud noise outside of Keade hut as they all look out of her hut to see what the problem is. Kagome and Kusami scream out of surprised when they saw a dead horse land in front of them.

“Mo…Mono No Ke!” The villager scream out loud as you see the Centipede Woman attacking everyone in the village.

‘It her.’ Kagome thought.

‘It that Demon Lady that took us down the well.’ Kusami thought.

Centipede Woman notice Kagome and ran toward her “Give me…The Shikon No Tama!!”

“You... are carrying it!?” Keade said.

“I don’t know, but I have to lead her away from this village, before everyone is...” Kagome said as she was shock when she saw the centipede woman attacking the villager. Kusami notice what grab hold of Kagome hand is happen and lead her to the dry well. “We would lead her to the dry well since the weapon doesn’t seem to work out.” Kusami said as she makes Kagome ran with her.

‘What was it that girl just said…’ Keade said as she was shock what Kusami is leading Kagome to. ‘In that forest, normal people cannot see it. But did she say that she could…’

Inuyasha start to wake up from his slumber as he open his eyes. “I can smells it! I can smell the woman who kills me. She is coming closer...”

Kusami and Kagome start to breathe hard as they try to get to dry well, hoping that they will be save from harm. Kusami who still holding on Kagome hand said panting “Don’t worry… Kagome… I will protect you... from that lady...” Kagome was shock but hold her sister hand tighter as she pray that they will make it thought this.

End of Chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest beginning chapter; I spent weeks fixing it again and again. But it was worth it, pleases review and tells me if anything is wrong with it. P.S. the other chapters maybe smaller than this, and I'm maybe making up character or chapter of mine into the original story line 'k. Please review and thank you for reading!


End file.
